K.O.
K.O. (sometimes just written as KO) is the main protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. He fights those of Boxmore, along with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Physical Appearance K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and black eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. In "We've Got Fleas", he turns into a Were-Puppy. And later his Were-puppy version returns shortly in "KO's Video Channel" as used to wear human-suit for his vlogs. In the pilot, other than the animation difference, his skin appears to be paler and his nose is much longer. Personality K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud. He is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. Extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is optimistic about anything that comes his way. K.O. has a strong willpower and courage but is very naive. This was shown in "You're Everybody's Sidekick", when he failed to realize that Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg were making fun of him until Enid pointed it out to him. He often shows that he wants nothing more in the world than to help people, as it would help him to get closer to his goal of becoming a true hero and because it feels good. According to Dendy and her data, she believes that K.O's desire to help others comes from a lack of a father figure and wants to gain love from others in order to fill that void despite having a loving and caring mother. It has been shown that K.O. is sensitive when it comes to the subject of his father since he never knew him well. K.O. has been shown to be a "mama's boy" as he loves and adores his mother, Carol, and sees her as the greatest mom in the world. He still refers to her as his "mommy" from time to time. Despite how good-natured K.O. is, he can still become greedy and arrogant under circumstances where he feels he is in power. In "Let's Be Heroes", K.O. bought a variety of hero supplies. He believed what he bought would be enough to take on Darrell, one of Lord Boxman's robots. Later, in "You're Level 100!", K.O's Pow Card glitched, saying he was Level 100. As a result, he grew very popular with the residents, and felt he was powerful enough to take on Giant Darrell by himself. In "Face Your Fears", K.O. faced a shadowy villainous form of himself who was incredibly strong. It is unknown what this form of him truly represents, but it can be implied that K.O. possibly fears being drawn to the "dark side" and hurting others. This form appeared in T.K.O. Abilities Physical Strength K.O's overall strength and agility are impressive for a kid his age, as he is able to move around the Plaza and clean it with ease. In one case, he carried the entire plaza with one arm. However, by comparison, he is still weak compared to Rad and Enid, who both have been working for longer than him. K.O, while strong, still has trouble punching through solid metal without the assistance of Dendy, as seen in I Am Dendy. T.K.O. Turbo K.O. is the embodiment of anger and rage K.O. holds within himself. It is unknown where the form came from. His T.K.O. form not only increases his power, but gives him additional powers like super speed, strength, and levitation. Special Move KO's Special Move, entitled the "Power-Fist Fireball"https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162091785054, is similar to that of "Goku's Kamehameha" from Dragon Ball and Monkey D. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Mi" from One Piece. OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Punch Move: Punch things to, y'know hurt them. TAP * Kick Move: Stay light on your feet. Or on your enemies' faces, whatever. LEFT/RIGHT * Throw Move: Because nothing says "I love you" like tossing someone far away. UP * Slam Move: Slam the ground like who's boss. Defeat knocked down enemies instantly! DOWN * Power Fist Move: Shoot a powerful energy fist in a straight line at your enemies. * Power Battle Cry Move: Unleash an ear-shattering yell that damages and knocks down all the enemies around you! Heals Appearances K.O. has appeared in every short and episode in the series so far. Trivia * K.O's personality is based on Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise as both are righteous, kind-hearted, and are determined to be the greatest fighters and heroes in the world. ** Additionally, K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny throughout the series, who is also the voice actress of Kid Goku and Kid Gohan In the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Dragon Ball] TV series. * K.O. is a nickname, taken from his first and middle initials.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/724005690700767233 A: "yeah, its the initials of his first and middle name" ** In "Presenting Joe Cuppa" when asked to sign Joe Cuppa's head, he initially signs K.O and pauses then instead of adding a second dot after the O, he adds "iDD" in smaller lettering after the K, possibly indicating K. is short for Kidd. * K.O. is allergic to peanuts.File:KO - s - nuts.pnghttp://cartoonnetwork.tumblr.com/post/161564121943 * K.O.'s birthday is June 18th, which is the same exact birthday as the creator of the series, Ian Jones-Quartey. * According to Dendy's data from "I Am Dendy," K.O.'s blood-type is O and he has a high pain tolerance. * K.O's design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/872940788602200065 * K.O.'s Hero Level was revealed to be Level 0.1 in "You're Level 100!". ** K.O. is the only hero in the show that is shown to have a decimal level in his power card, other than the unknown kappa that appeared on the screen in the secret room located in the Pow Card Industries. * It was hinted that K.O's dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" as well as "Let's Have a Stakeout" when talking to Mr. Gar. * Unlike the other characters, in "Face Your Fears" K.O. was only one whose fear was not fully shown. Instead, we saw a shadow figure that resembles K.O. that he said was "a powerful villain." His name is confirmed as "Turbo K.O." in the special episode, "T.K.O." ** It is possible that Turbo K.O. is a reference to the popular trope of a character having a superpowered evil side. * K.O.'s Were-animal form is a puppy as seen in "We've Got Fleas" and shortly in "KO's Video Channel". ** K.O.'s puppy form somewhat bears a resemblance to Sony's Parappa the Rapper. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes